


Devil in Disguise

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Fluff, Castiel/Dean Winchester Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Smut, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Just a 3-part smut series. Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a 3-part smut series. Enjoy!

The teasing was relentless. All week, Dean had been finding himself on the verge of an orgasm, without even a touch. He had been sexually frustrated, practically begging for sexual attention from anyone. He actually looked forward to picking someone up off the streets, just to feel the relief he had been needing for weeks. But he never felt satisfied enough in the end.

It didn't help that there was a gorgeous man always a few feet away from him, radiating his beautiful personality and amazing soul straight through Dean, goosebumps spreading across his skin just from thinking about the angel. It was perpetual.

But he had ventured to convince himself that he wasn't gay. He couldn’t be gay; not even bisexual. But Cas was so hot and adorable at the same time. It was like he had been put under a spell that had no cure. It wouldn't release him, but then again, he wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be discharged.

The feelings he would get around Cas were addictive, like a drug. But what could he do about it? Not much, other than telling him. But what would he say? “Hey, Cas. You’re hot so… Fuck me?” Not quite. He wasn’t ready for that. Not yet.

It was later in the afternoon when Dean decided that he’d had enough. He didn’t know what it was, but his cock was throbbing and it seemed like everything he did to try to relieve himself only made it worse. He burst through the motel door with a frustrated look on his face, startling Sam but only causing Cas to look up. 

“Something’s wrong.” He began to sweat mildly as Sam stood up, a smirk spread across his face as he grabbed his coat and made his way out the door.

“Have fun you two.” Sam closed the door without another peep causing Dean to give Cas a look of skepticism.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he gave Cas a side look, his mouth shaped slightly to an ‘o’ as he waited for an answer. His brow furrowed as Cas smirked and stood up. 

Cas walked up to Dean and placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder immediately changing the atmosphere around them. They appeared in Cas’ room, which he rarely used, and Dean’s brow furrowed even more. His conscience was telling him to leave as quickly as possible, but his body was making him stay, like an anchor.

“What’s this about?” Dean twisted his wrist in a nervous fit, hesitant to look into Castiel’s eyes. His gut clenched as he dragged his eyes up to Cas’, wincing slightly at Cas’ smirk, which of course had never been shown to anyone, not even Cas’ closest friends.

Cas exhaled deeply through his nose as the frailest smile spread across his face. “You’ll see.” He lifted his arm slightly, wanting to rest his hand on Dean’s cheek, but thought better of it. After all, Dean had no idea what was really transpiring.

Dean was too caught up in worrying about what Cas’ meant, that he didn’t realize that the feeling had come back. His abdomen tensed as his cock throbbed, the mysterious feeling of an orgasm without friction coming back to him. With a pulsing cock and sweaty palms, he managed to look up at Cas, confusion swirling around him as his mind wrapped around what was befalling.

Realization punched him in the face as he fully comprehended what had been happening to him days prior. His halfway closed lids snapped open, his gaze locking on a proud Castiel, who had clearly been waiting for Dean to understand.

“That was you?” Embarrassment flooded through Dean as his final moments of judgment slowly faded away. For a fraction of a second, Dean thought about what that might have meant, and how they could’ve been on the same page the entire time. But his negative thoughts shoved his positivity into the fire, leaving him with the one solution he had left. Cas was only teasing him about his love for him. “How?”

“Have you forgotten, Dean? Angels have special powers, none that humans can ever comprehend intuitively. As I have noticed in the years I’ve been on Earth, no matter how many times you tell a human about something important, that’s always the first thing omitted. That seems to be the case for you as well, Dean.” Cas’ choice of words left Dean wondering why he had ever tried to understand what any of it meant.

“English, please.” He hadn’t bothered to ask nicely, considering how many times he’d had to ask the same thing in the past. But he was also lost in his thoughts as he spoke, only thinking about if Cas was hinting at something that Dean should’ve figured out years previous.

“My grace, Dean.” Cas rose his left eyebrow as Dean’s head turned towards the empty wall, deep in thought as he ventured to figure out what Cas was saying.

Dean racked his brain for an answer, repeating the words Cas used, multiple times in his head. Strange feelings in his lower regions, a feeling as if something was touching him, but nothing was touching him, at least that’s what he thought. His grace, Dean said inside his head.

Cas sighed as he waited for Dean to add everything together. His thoughts drifted to his plans for that day causing a faint blush to spread across his cheeks and a small smile to tug at his lips. But Dean’s outburst yanked him out of his thoughts.

“Wait, did you..?”

Cas nodded, relieved that Dean understood what he had been doing weeks earlier. It had been three weeks since Cas had started teasing Dean, and Dean had yet to find out it was him, until that moment.

“Cas…” Dean’s hesitance got the best of him as he trailed off, his mind screaming at him to tell Cas, but his lips refused to part, leaving his words trapped inside his mouth.

“I know, Dean. About everything.” Cas’ heartbeat quickened as he spoke, hoping that his suspicions had been correct about it. He never sorted through Dean’s thoughts to make sure, because he thought it would be intolerable and that he would be invading privacy, therefore he never did.

“You do?” He asked but his tone stayed the same as if it wasn’t even a question. He wasn’t sure where the conversation would end up, he only wished that it wouldn’t be awkward and uneasy.

Cas nodded and sighed deeply, his gut telling him to go on with his plan. “Yes, and I wanted to try something.” He turned around and sauntered over to the door, closing it and locking it, causing Dean’s eyebrows to fly to the top of his forehead.

“W-what are you doing?” Dean stammered slightly as Cas strolled back over to him, a calm and collected look on his face.

“Shhh, Dean. It’s okay.” Cas grabbed Dean’s coat and pulled him towards him, the green-eyed man surprised at Cas’ actions but he didn’t have a lot of time to think as Cas’ lips collided with his own. Dean grunted softly from the power before quickly melting into the kiss. He lost track of time as his lips molded perfectly with Cas’ as he completely forgot about everything, his brain refusing to work considering the only thing he was worried about was kissing Cas correctly. 

He soon felt pressure pushing him backward as Cas slowly sat him down on the bed, pushing his torso down causing him to lay on his back. Cas placed his arms in push-up position above Dean, after pulling away, with a smirk spread across his face. It was going to be a long but memorable night, that’s for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! Enjoy!

Dean sank into the mattress as the seraph above him pushed him farther and farther into the bed. The sheets puffed up like a lion’s mane, wrapping around Dean like the comfort of the flannels he was always wearing. He looked up at his angel and grabbed onto Castiel’s tie, yanking him down and placing him so that he was directly above Dean.

He whispered something into Cas’ ear and smirked, his eyes becoming greener by the second. Castiel’s eyes widened and his body moved backward rarely quickly. The blue-eyed seraph looked at the wall to his left, deep in thought. In a matter of seconds, the angel’s gears were turning inside his head, causing a smirk of his own to form. He looked into the other man’s eyes and winked before disappearing from the man’s sight.

Cas scurried down the aisles of the sex shop, making sure to check each shelf for the toy he was looking for. About to walk over to the next row, Castiel stopped in his tracks as the keywords he was looking for flashed before his eyes, revealing the exact toy he needed.

Male Vibrating Masturbation Cup

He grabbed it off the shelf and disappeared quickly, hoping to avoid spending his money on an absurd item. 

The thought of his plan caused his vessel’s genitals to go wild, the smirk reappearing on his face right as he popped up in front of Dean. The green-eyed man lifted his head up towards Castiel, a nervous look attempting to hide behind his gorgeous face. He flicked his eyes down toward the box in Castiel’s hand and furrowed his brow.

“What’s in the-” His eyes widened as Cas opened the box, revealing a toy that was shaped like a dick, but had vaginal lips on the tip, and a small hole. It was almost identical to a woman’s vagina on the end. “Castiel… You naughty, naughty angel." 

"Only for you.” Cas put the toy in his mouth to hold it as he undid Dean’s jeans, a tent-like shape already forming in the green-eyed man’s pants.

Dean lifted his shirt above his head as Cas pulled Dean’s tight-fitted boxers down. The relief Dean felt as his cock sprang free, let loose from the cage it was trapped in; his boxers. He groaned quietly, red-hot heat traveling up his neck and through his ears, ending up on his cheekbones.

Cas noticed Dean’s change in personality and he smiled softly, after taking the toy from his own mouth. “It’s ok, Dean. You’re beautiful.” The words slipped from his mouth naturally, no thinking included, like muscle memory.

Dean blushed once again, this version of Cas being completely foreign to him. But he loved it. Usually, Dean was a sucker for rough, but Castiel did something to him, and at that moment, Dean realized that the last thing he needed, was to be rough with Cas. Well, for now.

Cas smiled and placed his lips on Dean’s tip, eventually opening his mouth and letting out some excess saliva as he took Dean into his mouth. He pushed farther until Dean’s cock hit the back of his throat, and then he pulled away, decided that Dean was ready for the toy.

He flipped Dean onto his hands and knees as he took the toy and wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist, slowly sliding the toy onto Dean’s dick and flipping the switch to turn the vibration onto ‘medium’.

Dean’s knees buckled and he shoved his face into the sheets, the pleasure becoming too much. Keeping his hands flat as he sat in a push-up position - his only way of keeping his balance - forcing his moans and groans into the covers.

With clenched fists, he cried out as the vibration intensity was turned up to 'high’. Cas had secretly reached around and changed the vibration with a smirk, before taking his many layers off of his body. He put his left hand on the side of Dean’s head as he wrapped his right arm around Dean’s body, putting his index and middle fingers into Dean’s mouth. He didn’t have to say anything because Dean was already sucking his fingers and covering them in saliva.

Cas smiled and pulled his fingers out of Dean’s mouth to position them in his hole. He slowly pushed his fingers into Dean’s hole and Dean whimpered, overwhelmed by everything that Cas was doing to his sensitive body.

“C-Cas!” Dean practically growled, his knuckles turning white from his clenched fists.

“Yes, beautiful?”

“I’m gonna-” His own scream cut him off as he came, his orgasm causing him to forget everything, vision turning white, his own cum forcing the toy off his cock. He collapsed onto the mattress with eyes shut and mouth partially open. “Holy shit, Cas.”

Cas smiled and turned to tuck Dean under the covers, but a hand prevented him from doing anything. Dean’s hand latched onto his wrist as he opened one eye to look at Cas. He smirked and chuckled.

“We’re not done yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part of this mini-series. Enjoy!

Dean stood up from the soft, fluffy sheets, that had indents from the weight it had held for a long while, and looked at Cas with narrowed eyes. Castiel was not fully clothed, but he hadn't used any of his talents on Dean, other than fingering him in the asshole. Dean shook his head, deciding on what he should do about it. It was their first time together, so why not be creative about it?

He strolled over to his nightstand, purposefully strutting his stuff considering he was still completely bare, and opened the bottom drawer; the drawer that had ‘Miscellaneous’ things inside of it. He dug through the drawer full of dildos, handcuffs, and his other prized possessions only focused on locating one thing.

His collection of kinky objects echoed through the room vociferously, as handcuffs rattled and a spare angel blade clinked softly, causing Cas’ head to snap up. Why would Dean have an angel blade? Especially in that drawer.

Dean smirked upon noticing Castiel’s perplexed reaction, and he snickered quietly. He turned back to his miscellaneous drawer and continued to search for that one thing. “Aha! Jackpot.” Placed directly at the bottom of the drawer sat a gold cock-ring, hidden in the corner of the drawer just in case Sam became curious.

Dean smirked and headed over to an exceedingly bewildered Castiel. “Dean, what are you-”

As a gesture to quiet Cas, Dean lifted the hand that held the cock-ring, and Castiel’s eyes widened. That was the last thing Cas had expected to see in Dean’s hand.

“Do you know what this is?” Dean snickered as Cas nodded. “Do you know what this’ll do to you?”

“W-what do you mean?” Red-hot heat rose to Castiel’s cheekbones as embarrassment flooded through him. He sensed that he should have known what Dean meant, but he didn’t. He prepared himself for the uncomfortable and awkward tension that was about to fill the room, but it never came. Instead, Dean sat down beside Cas and kissed him passionately.

“It’s okay baby. I’ll show ya.” Dean took the rest of Cas’ clothes off and carefully slid the cock-ring down his shaft and behind his ballsack. “Are you okay, baby?”

“Dean, this feels…” Cas closed his eyes slowly and held in a groan, his now fully erected member beginning to throb.

“I know.” Dean smiled softly and wrapped his hand around Castiel’s erection, rubbing his thumb across Cas’ slit delicately.

“I-I need y-you Dean.” Cas’ voice gradually became quieter - almost to a whisper - his member feeling like it was about to burst.

Dean nodded and stood up, making sure to lay Cas on his back but to the edge of the bed. He grabbed the lube that had rolled across the floor during his semi-violent search for the cock-ring and poured some into his hand smothering it all over his dick until it was ready as excitement leaked through his pores.

Before Cas could think, Dean’s hard-on was pushed into him and he groaned loudly, having never experienced that feeling before. Dean’s thrusts were merciless, but for only about five seconds until Cas came, his body evidently more sensitive than Dean’s, and not used to what he was feeling.

“I’m s-sorry I didn’t mean t-” An index finger pressed against his plump lips caused Castiel to stop mid-sentence.

“It’s okay, baby. It’s completely natural.” Dean reached down and carefully took the cock-ring off of Cas’ member. “Let me clean you up.” Dean smiled at the clearly exhausted angel in front of him as he grabbed a wet cloth from the bathroom and strode back over to Cas. But, Cas had a different plan. He stood up and walked over to the bathroom to grab another wet cloth.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked as he watched Cas disappear from the room and go into the bathroom.

Cas didn’t answer as he came out of the bathroom and back over to Dean. He started cleaning Dean before Dean could say anything, and Dean chuckled.

Dean reached up and began to clean Cas at the same time causing an adorable smile to form on Castiel’s face. “I love you,” Dean said before even thinking about it, and he immediately regretted it. “I’m sorry I didn’t-” This time, Cas’ index finger pressed against Dean’s pink lips causing Dean to stop mid-sentence.

“I love you too.” Cas leaned in and pressed his lips against Dean’s, and thought to himself that that was all he had been waiting for, his entire life. Little did he know, Dean was thinking the exact same thing, and Cas finally became proud of the human he saved many years prior, that just happened to be the human he fell in love with. And little did they both know, they would be preparing for their big day, years later.


End file.
